


James and Lily Lived Again Last Night

by minniethecatt



Series: Minerva Potter 'verse [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, F/M, Full Moon, Gen, Halloween, Harry Potter Deserves Better, Harry Potter Next Generation, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sirius but like, The Star, harry potter as a father, it's hella gay wolfstar, james and lily death anniversary, jily, minnieverse, we're crying guys, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniethecatt/pseuds/minniethecatt
Summary: 31st October 2020.It's a full moon and Remus is at Hogwarts waiting for Sirius to get there and be with him during the transformation.In the meanwhile Harry gets there to give a speech about James and Lily.It gets sad, but both his parents would be so proud of him and the entire family.Add a little anecdote about the star Sirius that gets you all warm inside.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Minerva Potter 'verse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734163
Kudos: 13





	James and Lily Lived Again Last Night

Remus was in his room when he heard knocking.

"Moony?"

"Yeah come in".

The door opened and his four grandchildren entered.

"How're you?" asked James Sirius.

"The usual, don't worry about me".

"Sirius's coming, Filch doesn't want to let him in".

Remus shivered but then smiled at the children.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry"

"Can I give you a hug before we go Moomy?" asked Lily.

Remus smiled, visibly relieved.

"Sure, come here honey". He opened his arms and the little girl jumped into them, squeezing his waist as hard as she could.

"Moony! Where's Remus?"

Remus laughed hearing his husband almost screaming.

"I'm here love".

Sirius entered the room and hugged him, then gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Okay kids, you were really sweet to come here, but now Pads and I really have to go. You better go to the banquet, it'll start soon".

"And say hi to your dad on my behalf" added Sirius.

"By Moony, by Pads" said Minnie before leaving.

Sirius put his hand on Remus' hip and gently pulled him closer to kiss his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" lied Remus.

Sirius sighed. "I know today it's hard".

'You can't even imagine' wanted to answer Remus, but just remained silent instead.

"We better go now".

While they were leaving for the Whomping Willow, Harry entered the great hall.

"Good evening professor".

"How many times do I have to tell you Potter to not call me professor".

"I'm sorry profes- uhm Minerva".

Minerva McGonagall laughed and welcomed him inside.

"I think for tonight you can use Remus' room".

"How is he?" he asked.

"He's with Sirius, he's gonna be fine".

Harry sat on Remus' chair, waiting for the banquet to start. He watched as the kids entered the room and the memories of the years spent in that place hit him. He wished Ron and Hermione were there by his side. The room was decorated with pumpkins floating above hundreds of heads, enchanted skeletons walking between the four tables stealing food from students' plates, and tons of ghosts roaming around the room freely. While everybody in the castle was eating, laughing and having fun, the moon was high in the sky and each bone in Remus' body was breaking and reassembling into another shape, his joints hurting more than ever. Curled up in a corner there was an old black dog, now tending to gray, with its paws on its muzzle whining at the wolf. Once the transformation was over, the dog approached the wolf who was quietly lying on the floor due to the wolfsbane. The dog licked the wolf's ear and crouched next to him.

Meanwhile the banquet ended and Minerva McGonagall was drawing everyone's attention.

"A special thanks to the house elves for the banquet which was excellent, as always. Now as usual I leave the word to Harry here who will pay homage to James and Lily Potter, who died today thirty-nine years ago".

Harry stood up, his heart beating definitely too fast. Every year for five years he had given that speech but every time it was as if it were the first. He liked to think that perhaps talking about his parents like that would make them proud of him, as if they weren't already.

"Thanks professor. Hi, I'm Harry Potter as I think everyone in this room already know. To the new kids of the first year first of all congratulations for your sorting, remember to be proud of your house, second of all, as Minerva already said, I'm here to talk about my parents and everyone who died with them. I promise it's not gonna be boring".

The room filled with laughter before Harry could speak again.

"But first let me make something for one of the people I care about the most".

He waved his wand and a silvery light escaped from the tip of it, forming a majestic deer that scampered around the hall then went out through a wall. The deer reached the wolf, completing the pack for the first time in many years. When the light flooded the room, the wolf stood up and stared at the deer. He sniffed it uncertainly then seemed to remember the old days and returned to the dog's side, leaving enough space for the newcomer.

"Okay now" continued Harry, "My parents were James and Lily Potter. They were killed by Voldemort himself and I think you all know this story and how I survived thanks to their sacrifice. But in this occasion, I want to remember how they lived. At a young age they both joined the original Order of the Phoenix, a resistance movement created to defeat Voldemort. They, like so many other kids their age such as their friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, fought in this movement risking their lives. Now this is what I wanted to tell you about, this movement and how brave those people were, not just my parents. People like Marlene McKinnon, like Dorcas Meadowes, killed personally by Voldemort, like professor Longbottom's parents Alice and Frank, tortured till madness by Bellatrix Lestrange, and sure like my parents who didn't think twice before giving their lives in exchange for mine. I think the purpose of all this speech of mine is to tell you never give up, even if everything seems dark and there seems to be no hope, be brave and fight for your ideologies, regardless of which house you belong to".

A flood of applause poured into the hall as Harry thanked everyone present and sat down in his seat. In that moment he thought he would have liked to teach.

After dinner the students returned to their common room except for Minnie, JS, Albus and Lily who joined their father at the professors table.

"Hey kids, how was your dad?"

"You did great pa" exclaimed Al.

Harry laughed then the five of them went in Remus' room, which was one of the privileges of having Harry Potter as a father.

"Did you see Remus before dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah we came here, but then grandadfoot arrived and we went downstairs" answered Minnie.

Harry nodded, then laid down on the bed hugging his four children.

"Pa?" called Lily.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"What do you think grandad and grandma would do if they were here now?"

"I think dad would ride as Prongs with Padfoot and Moony for sure and mom would be here with us, probably cuddling you".

"I wish they were still here" said Minnie.

"Yeah, me too."

They fell asleep shortly after, still hugging each other.

The first thing Sirius saw as the sun started to rise, was the dust rising from the floor at every movement. He looked at his side and saw Remus completely naked and curled up in the fetal position. He approached him with caution, returning to human form. He took the blanket he used to bring every time and covered him up.

"Hey love". He kissed his temple as Remus started to open his eyes. Every inch of his body hurt like hell and he struggled even to keep his eyes open.

"You okay?" he asked in a faint voice, "I...I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, don't worry about me. How're you?"

Remus narrowed his eyes in a grimace of pain and his eyes filled with tears.

"Like shit".

"You know why Sirius is the brightest star in the sky?" said Sirius suddenly.

Remus opened his eyes and looked at him in deep confusion.

"Wha– no."

Sirius offered him a hand to help him sit up.

Remus leaned his back against the wall, raising even more dust, and sighed.

Sirius smiled faintly, then looked down: he could never look him in the eye in those moments.

"You know, Sirius is actually a binary system"

But Remus' gaze was still confused.

"Wow you're smart but not very perceptive, little genius, aren't you?" Sirius teased, hoping to make him smile (and btw he did smile).

"The reason Sirius is so bright in the sky is that they are actually two stars, very close together, that orbit around each other" Sirius paused for a moment to catch his breath before continuing the phrase.

"Li-"

"Like us" Remus interrupted him. From surprise Sirius looked up, hitherto still looking at his hands, and was fascinated by Remus for a few seconds.

"I was going to say like two stars living for each other"

Remus had a terrible night, but at that moment he didn't seem to care anymore.

"So... like us"

This time Sirius's eyes were locked in Remus's, which were slightly wet with tears.

Suddenly Sirius felt a strong heat in his chest. 'It must be the warmth of home' he thought to himself, and reached out to embrace him.

In his arms Remus no longer paid attention to the pain in his bones, he was just focused on enjoying that moment that seemed perfect to him.

They remained embraced for a few seconds, maybe minutes, but neither of them wanted to let go. After all, it was true that they lived for each other.

"Pads?" said Remus suddenly in the embrace.

"Yeah?"

"A deer came here last night".

Sirius smiled, his eyes glittered in the dim light of dawn. "Yeah I remember. Prongs rode with us again last night".

"Remind me to thank Harry later".

"Sure, now let's bring you to the infirmary".

It surely was one of the roughest nights in his life but that morning of November 1st Remus woke up with the knowledge of having his husband by his side, a family that loves him, and, even though he couldn't see it because of the daylight, he knew Sirius was shining in the sky a little brighter than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> On the anniversary of James and Lily's death we thought it would be a great way to honour them with a little piece of writing, considering also the fact that tonight there will be a full moon, we just know that that is what would happen in the Minnieverse.  
> "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death"
> 
> \---------  
> The Minerva Potter Universe is the world in which if Harry and Ginny had had another daughter she would be called Minerva for sure! Moreover, in this universe Sirius and Remus live, they're now both 60 years old (in 2020) and love taking care of their grandchildren. All the other things from canon are still the same.  
> You can follow @minniethecatt on Twitter to get first access to the content and other gems!  
> [We own no character written by J.K. Rowling]


End file.
